Current leaks in a battery pack can create short circuits that may degrade the battery pack. Such leaks may occur if metallic parts come in contact with one or more battery cells of the battery pack. For example, current leaks may occur in a pouch area or an edge portion of a battery cell if metallic parts come in contact with the pouch area or the edge portion.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized that it is desirable to apply an electrically non-conductive tape to a battery cell utilizing a new tape application machine to reduce and/or minimize the foregoing current leaks.